


It's almost tiring

by finna_get_krunk



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel being extremely adorable, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finna_get_krunk/pseuds/finna_get_krunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois can't remeber the last time he's laughed this hard, but how can he not? Ciel's afraid of the freaking dark!</p><p>Fluff woo hoo yay modern au<br/>oneshot Ciel x Alois<br/>This is a really long oneshot im sorry please dont hate me</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's almost tiring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first wok on this website, and I'm digging it so far. Hope to get lots of stuff out to you guys in the future!

Alois honestly can't remember the last time he was kept awake.  
He was always able to fall asleep and stay asleep through almost anything; even that time the police came into his room to search for his brother when he'd gone missing. He'd slept through the fire that killed his dog. He'd even slept through that time his mother tried to shoot herself when his brother had turned up dead in a ditch somewhere. Alois had found it almost ironic, someone as troubled as him should never be able to find a truly restful sleep, yet he was granted one pretty much every night.  


Pretty much.  


This is excluding the sleepovers he had with Ciel. He can hardly remember the last time he even actually slept at one of those. But then again, how could he? His life was full of shit and those sleepovers were the one time he could really feel himself get away from all of it. 

Ciel had come off as brash and arrogant; with a strong feeling that he was superior to all that surrounded him the first time that Alois met him. How he had managed this as hardly older than a toddler way back in first grade was beyond Alois. Alois had hated him at first, but soon found himself admiring him instead. He always seemed above any troubles that he encountered, and never let anything, even being molested drag him down. His confidence was unwavering, and while Alois was with him, he felt it rub off a bit on him. It was exhilarating, as if it was all too easy to deal with his problems. They would stay up all night choosing which of their classmates they hated the most, pretending to be lords with tons of power and money to their names, even their own butlers. They did all that stuff little kids do when they had sleepovers, and to Alois it was amazing. Even back then they had nights where they wouldn't go to bed, which, looking back, may have been a little unhealthy at such a young age.

In short, Alois and ciel had been best friends for almost eight years. They still had sleepovers and hung out often, but now that they were older their sleepovers consisted of extremely competitive video games, and even more competitive wrestling matches. They'd almost become not just best friends, but rivals as well. They compared grades, as well as every physical attribute one can possibly posses. Once they had even had a contest to see which of them could go the longest without taking a leak,which resulted in Alois pissing his pants at lunch. Looking back, Alois hadn't really been too ashamed when it happened, in fact all he could remember was laughing as Ciel's face went from surprise, to disgust, to elation as the realization dawned on him that he had won. 

Never in his entire life had Alois actually slept when he spent the night at Ciel's house. Tonight however, an exception had to be made. Ciel had a soccer game the next day early in the morning so he couldn't afford to lose a full night's sleep. So, when 12:00 rolled around, Alois was forced to actually use the air mattress he always brought over but never actually used before. 

"What are you doing," asked Ciel, while looking at Alois as he pumped up his mattress with the little air pump that came with it, "Don't all air mattresses have automatic air pumps now?"

"Well, Ciel, obviously this one does not," answered Alois as his cheeks began to grow progressively more flustered from the effort he put into pumping his air mattress.  
" Instead of just staring at me why don't you give me a hand you nerd."

Ciel snorted in response, " Just because I get good grades doesn't make me a nerd idiot. And no thanks, I honestly doubt you should need my help blowing up an air mattress."

Alois scowled at him as he continued pumping. Had this really been this hard all this time? No wondered he never used this thing. 

Alois did manage to fill up the mattress, as well as drape a blanket over it by the time 12:30 hit. He and Ciel had already brushed their teeth so all they really had to do now was get into bed. 

Alois sighed and turned to look at Ciel who was wearing a t-shirt of some emo band, as well as a pair of baggy sweatpants. He was sitting on his bed frowning at Alois slightly. All Alois had on were his boxers. Usually Alois slept naked so he had no idea why Ciel was frowning at him, he was wearing more clothes than he usually wore. Ciel should consider himself lucky.

" Alois, for god's sake put some clothes on," Ciel's voice seemed almost sarcastic, " If not for my sake, do it because otherwise you'll freeze to death."

" You're not my mother Ciel," replied Alois while looking away and fiddling with some of his hair, " If I freeze then it's my fault. Which I won't. I'm made of only premium materials, it takes more than this to bother me." 

Ciel scoffed as he stood up to head for his light switch, "Whatever, but if you catch a cold I'm throwing you out of my house before you infect me or my family."

Alois stuck his tongue out at him as Ciel flicked the switch. The lights shut off and Ciel quickly walked back to his bed which was positioned on the left of Alois's air mattress. 

Alois turned on his side and was about to utter his goodnight when a soft glow illuminated the entire room. Alois froze, then tentatively turned around to confirm his suspicions. There was Ciel, looking rather meek, on his hands and knees turning on a........nightlight? 

Holy shit.

He had a nightlight. 

Alois began shaking, just barely managed to contain his laughter. Ciel Phantomhive, the great Ciel Phantomhive who wasn't afraid of anything, had a nightlight. Could it be.......could it be that he was afraid of the dark?

He was.

_He was afraid of the dark_.

The thought alone was enough for Alois to lose control completely and start to laugh so hard his sides ached. Ciel Just continued to scowl at him while Alois fell off of his mattress and onto the floor and began rolling around, hugging his sides as laughter shook his thin frame. 

" Is-is that a night light?!" Alois managed to choke out once his laughter had died down a bit.

Ciel sneered at him, "Yeah it is, and before you ask yes I am afraid of the dark."  
Alois was finally able to calm down a bit, but his shoulders still shook violently as he spoke, " C-Ciel, w-why on Earth, hah, why on Earth are you afraid of the dark?"  
Ciel's face hardened, and his jaw clenched extremely tight before he spoke; " I don't like the dark, It's unpredictable."

All that answer did was force Alois back into another devastating fit of stomach-racking laughter. Alois couldn't form a response, hell, Alois couldn't fucking breathe! It's unpredictable?!? What the hell did that even mean?! 

Alois was so wrapped up in himself he almost missed What the newly enraged Ciel had to say in response to Alois' ear-splitting laughter. 

"You know what Alois? I think I just got over my fear," Ciel spat angrily, " I hope you laugh yourself to death you waste of human anatomy."

With that Ciel quickly shut off his night light, and even in the dark Alois could swear he felt Ciel's scowl. 

Not that he cared. 

He was far too busy attempting to keep himself from vomiting thanks to the copious amounts of laughter he had achieved. He had to force himself to think of boring stuff, like counting back from 1000 by 7s, and the homework that was assigned which he was totally not going to do, just to get the image of Ciel cowering near a night light out of his head.

Alois must have spent at least ten minutes just calming himself down. His lungs hurt and his stomached ached but he was finally able to stop laughing, not even a chuckle could possibly be squeezed out of him anymore, and that's when he heard it. 

It was a sound so faint, he needed complete silence to hear it. It was coming from Ciel's bed, from inside the cocoon of blanket's he had tucked himself into. It sounded like.......

It sounded _like sobbing._

Alois froze. Ciel was the strongest person he knew, to hear him cry was....... Alois didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he hated it more than he hated anything else in the world.

Without a second thought, Alois hopped out of his "bed," and walked right up next to ciel's bed. Ciel must have heard him stand because his sobbing quieted to whimpering once Alois got close to his bed. From this distance Alois could see that ciel was not only most likely crying, he was shaking like a leaf as well.

Alois didn't even think about it when he got on the bed and wrapped his arms around Ciel through the covers. He just did it because that's what he wanted to do. 

He wanted Ciel to stop _shaking_.

" Ciel I'm sorry for laughing at you, you really don't have to cry about it," Whispered Alois close to where he suspected Ciel's head to be, " We can turn on the night light if you need it okay? Just calm down and stop shaking."

" Sh-shut up," came Ciel's weak response from through the covers, " go away, I d-don't need the night light....."

Alois just squeezed Ciel tighter. Ciel had given him so much of his strength in the past, how could he have laughed at his only weakness? Now that Alois could feel Each and every fear-induced convulsion from Ciel directly, he felt a strong urge to protect him. The same way Ciel had protected him for all those years. 

" Look at me Ciel," Commanded Alois in a firm tone.

"N-no way," responded ciel, tightening his grip on the covers above his head. 

"Ciel," Alois spoke, in a softer tone this time, grasping Ciel's fingers that were curled over the top of the covers, " _Ciel look at me_."

"..................." Ciel stopped shaking for a moment and slowly, slowly pulled the covers off of his face. 

Alois took a breath in, then out slowly. Something truly horrible must have happened in Ciel's childhood to make him this fearful of darkness- Ciel looked terrified. Ciel's cheeks were scarlet red, and his mismatched purple and blue eyes were watery and a little puffed up. His bottom lip was quivering, and his eyes went all over the room as if looking for something, before locking desperately with Alois'. 

"Alois," Whispered Ciel, "I'm scared."  
The next thing Alois knew his lips were on Ciel's. They were there because it was okay and Ciel was going to be okay, but Alois wasn't smart enough to put it into words. They were there because Ciel was unbearably adorable. They were there because Alois needed to tell Ciel he was there for him. They were there because Ciel had finally shown him something other than strength and he was _grateful_. 

After Alois retreated, he stared at Ciel, searching for his reaction. The initial surprise had vanished during the kiss and now Ciel just looked rather.....flustered.

Alois had managed to take Ciel's mind off his fear, even if only for a split second. He was so happy he could die.

It was then that Ciel mumbled something, very quietly under his breath. it was so quiet if Alois wasn't listening closely he wouldn't have heard anything at all.

"Did you say something Ciel?" whispered Alois.

"......h-hold me." murmured Ciel, as he pressed his face into Aois' chest. 

So he did. 

Alois snuggled Ciel's head to his chest and held him. They stayed that way for the rest of the night, and for the first time ever Alois managed to fall asleep at Ciel's house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! It's 3 a.m. now, but hey. Time spent on fanfiction is time well spent. 
> 
> Man, i wish this ship got more love, I really love these two fuckers. 
> 
> well, that's all i gotta say i guess, Bye for now!


End file.
